Konoha's Demon Sage Squad
by Shadow Wolf X51
Summary: On a fieldtrip Naruto and Sasuke find a unconscious boy on a beach and the three become friends.Watch their journey to become great ninja.Will they also find love?What about the demons spread throughout the nations? NaruHina,Sasu?,OC/? slight x-over
1. Field trip

Yo! This is the Fic I am going to focus on. Like I said in chapter 5 of my time travel Naruto fic, time travel fics just don't flow right in my opinion when writing them. Reading some are good but they just aren't going onto the page for me right now.

This fic will my focus like I said. It won't be cannon after wave, but then again it won't be before really either. You'll see. Sorry for the part where a certain jutsu name and the sentence after is all mucked up but Microsoft word had a rebellious phase with that part.

Also this is a bit of a crossover with multiple things, but only elements of them.

This chapter mostly sets the story, introduces some characters and sets up something important in the future. Take a guess.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, things from other series I may put in, a car or the version of the Elemental Nations my Fic is based in.

Credit to Moons-Blood for the map here minus the spaces: http:/ moons-blood. / art/PoF -Naruto-World-Map-103608820

"Speech"

'thought'

'_Telepathic speech'_

"**Demon/ demonically enhanced/ extremely angry speech"**

'**Demon thought'**

There was a young blonde child around the age of eight running through the streets of Konoha as if his life depended on it. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, orphan and container of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune. For once, however, this wasn't the cause for his running. The reason for his running today was excitement. He had every reason to be excited. He could get out of Konoha for a while and maybe make some friends. And the reason for all that was also the reason for him running towards the Hokage tower.

Flashback

The brown haired teacher stood at the front of the class. He was this year's teacher for the newest generation of shinobi hopefuls.

"Okay class. This is the first year we are doing this but you all have the chance to go on a trip to the beaches on the east coast of the fire country. You must get your parents or whoever is responsible for you to sign these if you want to go otherwise you just get some time off school." This was one of the first times the class actually paid attention to him as a whole this year.

He started handing the forms around class to the overly excited children, smiling as he did it. His smile turned to a sneer as he reached a certain blonde member of this class. He was about to skip this member of the class before a thought popped into his head.

'The look on his face when no-one will sign it for him. The demon deserves to suffer.'Not a very nice thought to most, but to someone who lived in Konoha it was common.

He shoved a form down on Naruto's desk before carrying on.

Flashback end

That was the reason for Naruto to be currently running towards the Hokage tower while trying to ignore the glares of hate. As he got nearer to the tower the looks of hate got worse. How dare he, the reason for so many deaths, even go near their leaders tower. It was a spit in the face to a lot of them.

As Naruto got into the tower the security were planning on kicking him out and beating him a voice stopped them. The Hokage's secretary.

"Hey Naruto! The hokage will see ya in a bit, he's just finishing up some work. What got ya so worked up?" She was a young blonde woman around 18. She had been the secretary for a while and was one of the few people always nice to Naruto. The fact that she was blonde also showed that she was a Yamanaka, although she wasn't past chunin in rank she was at low jonin strength, which was required of someone to be the main secretary.

Naruto just waved the form up at her with his grin looking like it should be hurting but it obviously wasn't. She smiled and waved him into the Hokage's office before getting on with her work again.

Naruto dashed into the office startling the old man.

"Jiji! Jiji! Can you sign this? Canyoucanyoucanyou!" was what anyone able to decipher the torrent of words would hear before the kid started panting.

The old kage mentally sighed. He hated what he had to do but he didn't have a choice. There were just too many people close to where the trip was that might now about the nearby ex-country.

" Come here, take a seat Naruto." Said Hiruzen in his grandfatherly tone. Naruto did as he was told but didn't think he would like it.

"I'm really sorry Naruto but I cannot let you go on this trip. You have to trust me on this" Hiruzen himself sounded a bit sad himself at this, but some things had to be done.

"But whyyyyyyy?" whined out Naruto, like kids do.

"Trust me Naruto".

"But whyyyyyyyyy?" Whined out Naruto again in an increasingly annoying tone.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you will understand when you are older." Sighed the aging man.

" You understand right?"

"Yes" said the youngster with a downcast tone.

" I will take you out for Ramen though?" The youngster's face seemed to lighten up at this, but in truth it was at the small trick he had played. There had been a small pile of papers and scrolls on the side, with the top one having the kage's signature on it. He had slipped the pile into his school bag as he got up and hoped he could copy what he needed.

As Naruto left the office the secretary saw his slightly downcast look.

" What's wrong Naruto?" she questioned.

"Stupid Jiji won't sign it saying I'll understand when I'm older." At his sad tone the secretary felt bad for the boy and came up with something to help. She quickly took the paper off of him ignoring his protests.

"Here. I've seen the geezers signature enough to copy it. You know I could really get in trouble for this but it will be our secret, okay?" she whispered with a smile as she handed the paper back to him.

A smile broke out on his face before he leapt up and hugged her before shouting "Thank you Ayumi-nee-chan! Thank-you thankyou thankyou!."

That night she took him for some Ramen, smiling at him continuously chatting about how he would build a sand kingdom and see all kinds of fish with mermaids.

A few days later, Konoha gates

The Academy teacher scowled at the list. He couldn't believe that the Hokage would let the beast leave the village, but he supposed it would give him a window to dispose of the boy.

Most of the children were chattering animatedly about the things they would do with their friends or saying goodbye to their parents, who in return told them to behave, be safe and stay away from Naruto.

They had a few people coming with them for protection. There were a few extra academy instructors, along with a couple of spare genin, their instructor and the current head of ANBU, Kakashi had to have good protection after all, there were a lot of prominent clan heirs and heiresses on the trip which meant a possibility of foreign seek-and-capture nins.

Finally everyone had arrived and all the parents had left.

" All right brats! Listen up. We have some horses and carriages but we want you to try and walk as much as you can. We don't want to overtire the horses and it will be good stamina training for being a ninja." A groan of troublesome could be heard that sounded more like they didn't want to even put the effort into the one word than anything. A blonde girl sarted scolding whoever the voice came from after that.

" Okay we will set off soon. By the way stay with the main group and don't leave the main group or where all the guards are. We have a group of chunin, some genin and the ANBU leader Kakashi Hatake guarding us." All the guards mentioned gave a wave, but most people's attention was on the famed ANBU captain. This caused most of the other guards to glare at the perverted captain.

A few hours later they had all set off and were walking. A few kids had gotten tired rather quickly and were resting while the others looked like they would need a rest soon. Naruto was the exception who was still looking like a ball of energy thanks to a certain fox.

As they went the instructors and guards would point out anything interesting or talk with what they saw to the kids, explaining what some of it meant. A lot of the kids were directing questions at Kakashi, asking what you would expect kids to ask. The boys asking about amazing battles and what they were like, to which he happily talked about some he was involved in, toning them down of course. The girls asked if he had rescued any princesses and if he had any romantic missions, to which he also happily talked about;He also retold a lot of times when he saved or was saved by friends a lot, hoping to get the kids thinking saving your comrades was essential.

Eventually a lot of the kids started to complain about being bored and the possibility of dying of boredom. At this the group decided to take a break.

A lot of the kids pulled out lunches of some kind and started to trade foods. The only ones separate from the main group were Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. The blonde, seeing Sasuke not having any food and being on his own, decided to join him.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I saw you don't have food. Want soma mine?"

Seeing the grin on the blonde's face, Sasuke knew this was a kid who wasn't bothered by the fact that he was an Uchiha.

" Yes please, thanks. And by the way I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Pleased to meet you." With that the two started chatting while Naruto shared out his food with the black haired kid. Any of the guards or instructors who didn't like it couldn't do anything, as it seemed the Uchiha enjoyed it and couldn't risk making the son of the clan leader mad.

After they had all set off again Naruto and Sasuke were walking together.

"So do you have a family?" asked the young blonde. With that Sasuke started telling Naruto about his family.

"I have a whole clan but the ones in my family are the nicest. My oto-san is the leader of all the Uchihas because he is one of the strongest and best. Then there is my oka-san. She is really nice and always loves and helps me, she's never mean to anyone. Next there is my ni-san. He is already in ANBU but he's only twelve. He's always so cool and strong, he helps me train and learn my cool jutsu. He's yucky though, he has a girlfriend called Ayame. Her dad owns a Ramen shop or something. It's yucky when the kiss though." Naruto suddenly butted in on Sasuke's explanation.

"Hey I know Ayame. Her dad owns Ichiraku Ramen. They make the best Ramen ever and they are really nice. I go there every day." Exclaimed the blonde.

They spent some more time talking about Sasuke's family.

"Must be nice to have a family." Muttered Naruto.

"What don't you have a family?" asked Sasuke.

"Nuh-uh" replied Naruto while shaking his head.

" The old man says they died in the Kyuubi attack and he doesn't know who they are, but he's lying about it. I can tell he knows something but he won't say." Said the Uzumaki with a sad look.

Sasuke instantly felt sorry, before whispering something in Naruto's ear. "Come and look at this, it's really cool." And with that the two snuck off from the main group.

A few minutes later the two boys came to a stop in a clearing with a small lake.

"This is perfect!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"What?" the blonde of the duo had a confused look on his face.

"Watch" Sasuke said with a smirk. He had just perfected it the night before.

He ran through some hand seals before yelling "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" and with that he finished the last handseal. He then kept his left hand in the left side of the final seal while making a ring with his right hand, raising it to his mouth and blowing out a massive fireball. The fire ball ran across he clearing at a slight downward angle before disipitating against the water.

"Wow" was the simple word that excited Naruto's mouth. His friend looked towards him and smiled. It felt good to be praised in anyway bay someone who wasn't family.

"How did you do that!" yelled the blonde.

" Its chakra, do you know how to use it yet? My family told me but the academy don't do it for a while." Said the black haired kid.

"Wait! If they use chakra then that means it's how you do these! Jiji taught me to use chakra but nothing else." As Naruto rushed this out he pulled out a couple of scrolls he had taken a few days before.

A few hours later both boys were stood panting a little. They had both learned on jutsu each and were extremely proud.

"One more time?" asked Sasuke, to which Naruto simply smirked and nodded before yelling "Futon: Senpuken!"(Wind release: whirlwind fist) and punched his fist forward,which resulted in a large horizontal tornado burst from his hand and tore across the clearing.

At the same time Sasuke used his jutsu "Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!" (fire release:phoenix sage fire technique. He did the same motions for most exhalation fire techniques, resulting in a small multitude of fireballs launching out in front of him. Sasuke's eyes widened as the two techniques , being next to each other from the beginning, were about to touch sides. He was about to tell Naruto to move, but stopped when he saw what the techniques did, and stared in awe along with Naruto.

The techniques brushed sides, and because of the air pressure all the fireballs were sucked into the whirlwind. All the fireballs grew to twice the size and got caught in the whirlwind resulting in them going with the flow and spiralling while travelling forwards at twice the speed before impacting on the water and making masses of water launch upwards.

The two boys looked at each other before smiling. "Hell" started Naruto."Yeah." finished Sasuke. With that the two boys started to fall backwards, before Kakashi flickered into the clearing and caught the duo. He had been watching the whole time, and admitted they would probably make a good team and had massive amounts of chakra for their age. Naruto had good control after the old man taught him but he realised the old man probably didn't have time to teach anymore so Naruto's control would have gotten bad, especially with the rate it increase with the fox.

He let out a sigh and decided he would say the two boys fell asleep. He tucked the scrolls back into Naruto's bag. If they learned more techniques they could be a formidable pair rather fast. He would ask the Hokage when they got back.

After spending the remainder of the day travelling, with Kakashi carrying the two boys, everyone decided to stop for the night. People asked a few questions about why they were unconscious and Kakashi, being a lie master, told the simple yet believable lie he came up with.

The next morning everyone woke up early, or was woken up by Ino and Sakura screaming about being woken up so early. After that the instructors cooked a simple yet delicious stew for everyone. After the horses were fed everyone was off again.

Naruto and Sasuke were happy to walk and talk about how they did yesterday and how good they were to learn those techniques in a day. They were both geniuses, but needed the right conditions. Being with a friend just happened to be an ideal condition. Naruto also found out early on that Sasuke's favourite food was tomatoes, which led to Sasuke finding out Naruto liked to garden and had a small tomato plant at his apartment.

It was when everyone stopped for lunch that the first eventful thing happened. They were told they should arrive by night so decided to get lunch at that moment. As everyone started eating Naruto and Kiba, a Inuzuka which is a clan close with dogs which gave them better senses, both said they heard whispers and footsteps around. Most of the other students just laughed it off, but the instructors and Sasuke believed them, Sasuke after being told by Naruto always having better senses.

And that was what led to the current trouble. Rather rapidly a group of bandits reaching nearly two hundred had charged into camp and started attacking. A couple of chunin got all the kids into the carriages but had to go and help with the main attack. The chunin left guarding them was taken out by a rouge nin around chunin rank that was with the bandits. Most of the kids were terrified but Naruto and Sasuke realised they had to do something or die.

"Hehehe. All the clan heirs in one go. Kumo is gonna pay some goddamn fine money for this. Oooh Yeaah." The missing nin said in a menacing and cocky tone as he walked towards the carriage slowly for effect.

At this Sasuke and Naruto jumped out of the carriage and stood defiantly in the way.

"Heh. You think I'm really afraid of two lil' punks? I'd sooner run from a at you, the blonde hiding behind the Uchiha." The nin spoke again.

"We won't let you near any of them! Get away! We'll kill you, we will!" Fear was in Sasuke's voice but so was determination. Kakashi saw the nin approaching but decided to wait until last minute, suspecting the boys would fight and show him what they could do.

The man changed his body language to seem more menacing and walked slower.

"You two run! He'll kill you!" yelled Kiba from in the carriage. He'd seen his mom sparring and knew the power of a ninja.

"Sasuke!" Yelled Naruto in a signal sort of way. Sasuke ducked and started hand signing at the same time as Naruto. With Sasuke ducked right in front of Naruto it meant that their jutsu would merge instantly.

"Senpuken!" "Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!"

The horizontally whirlwind and the barrage of fireballs merged to make their new jutsu, though childishly named. They yelled the name at the same time.

"Super ninja power: super fist of the phoenix flower sage whirlwind!" It's name was just a combo of the original names with super in them, but that's what they made.

The unsuspecting nin was launched back and carried by the whirlwind while having multiple large, fast fireballs smashing into him before getting smashed through two small trees and against an old wall with the last fireballs hitting into his chest. He was crushed against the wall with most of his torso blackened, along with small amounts of blood.

Kakashi saw this as he was slashing and beating multiple bandits. They were trying to avoid the gore and go for knockout to avoid the kids seeing it, but the bandits didn't have those limitations.

After a few seconds someone shouted Kakashi's name and within minutes the bandits retreated realising they didn't have a chance against them with him there.

After this all the kids were pretty shook up but the managed to keep them from seeing anything so most of them were just jittery from the surprise. All of the students however had seen Naruto and Sasuke's combination jutsu. Most of them kept asking the two questions about how they did it, why they did it, how they learnt it and why they were so awesome.

Sasuke and Naruto weren't too shaken up about what they did to the man after Kakashi gave them a quick lie about the man being knocked out.

The rest of the travelling day went rather uneventfully, apart from a few girls freaking about a dead squirrel.

As they walked Kakashi was deep in thought.

'Hmm. Those two are more than they seem. They worked so well together and they had determination to stop that chunin. If they had a third member he would say they had a next generation of sannin, or maybe a whole new term and level if they could double team that chunin at eight.'

Naruto and Sasuke spent the day a little shaken up but happy that they could do this much together. They continued to talk about the things expected of eight year olds, but they had a certain uneasiness shared between them, they felt like something would happen soon.

A lot of the other ninja also felt this and were ready for anything.

Come evening they had gotten into the town they were staying at. They were staying at a large five star luxury hotel right near the beach. When they saw the town most students felt a lot easier. It seemed like a nice seaside town with a lot to do in a small town but not as crowded as some, making it seem cosy. The beach had golden yellow sand that seemed just right, fine enough to feel nice but thick enough to build sand structures.

They couldn't tell much about the water at night though as there wasn't much light.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief when they got to the hotel. It was a large six story building that could probably hold a few hundred and had polished white walls along with a lit up area. There were palm trees surrounding the building as well as a luxury garden and massive pool. As they neared a man in a white shirt with a black waist-coat exited the building.

"Hello!. You must be the school booking from Konoha this week. You all look very tired so if it's okay I will take the carriage and have your things delivered to your room."

Everyone thanked the man as he did what he said. They all entered the doors and found themselves in a large dome-shaped room with polished white marble walls. In the middle there were polished black chairs and coffee tables which suited the reception area nicely.

Then there was the polished dark marble desk, at which a young dark haired woman sat behind with a smile on looking at them.

"Hello! You must be the group with the academy in Konoha. I don't doubt it but I will need your verification code to log you onto the system." The woman had a very cheerful tone and seemed to radiate a happy aura.

Kakashi spoke up. "Yes that's us. Our verification code is 473251."

They heard a tapping behind the desk and the woman looked up with a smile again.

"Ah yes, there it is. You have the entire third floor. In the morning through those doors over there is the dining hall where we have and all you can eat buffet at breakfast, lunch and dinner."

A few people's eyes lit up at that.

"And we also have fulltime access to the swimming pool and Jacuzzi, though I would refrain from going in either if you don't know how to swim. The third floor is just up those stairs there and I'm sure you can sort out who gets which room. Have a pleasant stay at hotel speeding flash."

After half an hour with some complaints everyone was upstairs and had their rooms sorted. Each room had space for four people, but some people wanted to be separate. It ended with Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba and another boy in one room. In the next was four other boys. Next was three boys and then there was Naruto and Sasuke in a room. At the end was all the male instructors and guards. Next was all the female instructors and guards. The next room was Sakura, Ino and two other girls. Then there was Hinata and another girl. Then finally there was three other girls.

As Naruto walked into his and Sasuke's room he dropped his bags by the door before collapsing on his bed as Sasuke did the same. Their room looked very nice. The first room was about the size of Naruto's apartment back home. It had four king-size beds, a large TV, a few draws, a clock and a sliding window with a balcony view of the ocean and a few chairs on the balcony. Connected to this room was a small kitchen with everything essential to that type of room. Past that was a white-tiled bathroom with a shower, a bath tub and a sink with a mirror above it.

Most rooms would probably be like this except the top ones. After looking around it bit they had collapsed onto the beds where they were now.

And it was like this that they drifted off.

A quite, raspy, deep snarling voice sounded in Naruto's head.

**Boy. Something will happen soon. Be ready and be strong, for if not, we will both die.**

Naruto shot bolt upright in a cold sweat before noticing it was morning, but early because everyone was still asleep. He quickly got up and got in the shower, hoping the heat would get rid of the cold feeling he had. As the shower relaxed his tense muscles he thought over the past few days. He had a friend! A real life friend! He had also learnt and awesome jutsu, giving him use for the chakra training and then made a combo jutsu with his new friends. They had spoken a lot and knew a lot about each other. They had also 'knocked out' a man and saved their classmates. He was in a luxury hotel which was better than his apartment had ever been.

He kept scrubbing himself, not feeling free of the horrible feeling he had since his first kill, even though he didn't know the man was dead he had a horrible feeling since them.

By time he finished his shower and got dressed in his brown shorts and white top with a red swirl no-one was in the room. He figured everyone had gotten up and gone for breakfast so went downstairs.

When he saw everyone already eating he went and filled a plate up before sitting next to Sasuke.

"Took you ages, slowpoke" Was Sasuke's morning greeting.

"You heard the shower sound? It was me being awake before you." Naruto retorted, and the both stared for a second, before letting out a laugh.

A few of the guards glared at the demon for being happy, breathing and living.

Ino, having already developed slight anorexic tendencies, was complaining about time already.

"Come ooon guys! You take too long to eat and I wanna get to the beeeaach!"

A few of the adults chuckled and shook their heads at the girls whining.

After everyone had finished eating they all headed off to the changing rooms. All of the young girls wore one piece bathing suits while the boys wore baggy trunks.

Naruto was thankful that Sasuke found out about his predicament and bought him a pair of trunks with his spending money. Everyone charged to the beach before stopping at the water's edge. The silence ended when Naruto mumbled "Um. I don't know how to swim." With that most people burst out laughing at him, but Sasuke stopped them.

"Shut Up! Just because he hasn't had a family to help with everything doesn't make him stupid! He hasn't had anyone to teach him!"

"Hey what's that?" Naruto had suddenly ran off after something he had seen get thrown onto the beach by a wave, trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

He saw a body on the wet sand of a boy about his age, and without a thought, he grabbed the boy's arms and dragged him up onto safer ground.

He was about the same age as him, rather tall and extremely skinny. He had rather angular, slightly cat like facial features with shaggy brown hair, just long enough to get in his eyes and cover his ears. He didn't have a top on, though the marks on his skin seemed to suggest it had been torn off. He had long, brown baggy trouser that were pretty ripped up and no shoes. Around his neck was a necklace, which was a full dragon (AN/ when I say dragon I mean European style with four legs and wings.) which had its claws extended. In each claw was a small circular crystal with one on the chest. The one in the back right leg was orange, the front right blue, front left red and back left was yellow, while the one on its chest was dark purple.

The young boy seemed very pale but seemed to have a bit of an eerie glow to him (sorry another AN/ don't you dare think vampire. The glow will be explained/ easy to work out soon) and looked rather peaceful.

As everyone got to the scene they took in what he looked like, looking worried at what could have happened to leave the boy like this.

Everyone, including Naruto, let out another gasp when the boy's head lolled to the side and his hair moved. His ears were pointed!

A ball landed next to Naruto, but remained ignored. They heard someone shout for the ball a distance away, but they were focused on the boy, who hadn't opened his eyes, but had burst into a fit of coughing.

Suddenly a large, muscled man walked up to Naruto and lifted Naruto with his hand grasping the entirety of the small boy's chest. Naruto started struggling but no one dared do anything because of the man's size.

"Who the hell do you think you are brat! Ignoring me! I'll show you ya damn punk!" screamed the man with rage before lifting his other fist. One that was clenched in a fist slightly bigger than Naruto's head. Before the fist could impact though, the coughing boy on the sand sat bolt upright before shouting in a voice that seemed to echo with power.

"Letta!" (stop) The air seemed to ripple slightly around the man.

The man's fist had stopped, but was shaking slightly. The boy yelled again.

"Thrysta!" (Thrust/compress) and the air seemed to ripple again. The man was suddenly let go of Naruto and was launched forty foot down the beach before rolling another ten leaving a small puffed up trail of sand in the air. The man scrambled up before running off in fright while screaming something about freaky kids.

The boy broke into another fit of sputtering and coughing again while holding a hand against a previously unseen deep cut in his stomach that was leaking blood. He looked at the wound and gasped before moving his hand about an inch away from the wound. He seemed to wince slightly before speaking in the same powerful tone.

"Waise heill" (be healed) Before their very eyes a glow emanated from his hand before the wound knitted together, the drying blood being the only sign of the wound existing.

He turned his attention to everyone around him. He immediately seemed to shrink back under the gazes of so many inquisitive people. Luckily his abilities were considered to be jutsu thanks to them being from a ninja village.

Meanwhile all the teachers and guards had seen the man get launched out of the crowd and thought it was just Naruto using his new jutsu. A few of them changed their opinions after seeing what he did with Sasuke. They decided to treat him as a child they never met, which before now they hadn't, instead of a demon.

All the youngsters seemed to remain silent still, too shocked by what he had done and his prominently pointed ears.

"Thanks for saving me." Was the quite yet sincere thanks from Naruto.

"No one has ever saved me from someone like him before. Thank-you."

Before the newcomer had a chance to speak Kiba decided to get a word in.

"Who the heck are you anyway!" he exclaimed.

A look of confusion crossed the boy's face, before he said something disturbing in a quite tone.

"I don't know." His voice sounded sad, confused and shocked.

During all this Sakura had ran off and got Kakashi while explaining everything that had happened without changes, him being the most experienced and highest ranking there.

Kakashi ran into the group and started firing questions.

"Is everyone Okay? Naruto? New kid?"He shouted while pushing through all the kids. Somewhere someone snickered something out.

"Hehe. Idiot doesn't know who he is. Talk about stupid." At that Kakashi whirled around to stare at Naruto and the boy Naruto had found.

"Go! Scatter and go play or something." As soon as they finished most of the kids lost interest, like they do, and ran off to play around the area.

He was only left with Naruto, Sasuke and whoever the new person was. He looked at the boy and started trying to help

"Okay. I need you to tell me your name. You gotta name?" Kakashi looked at the boy. If he could remember his name then that could lead to everything else.

"A-a-a. Um. I think its Azeal sir" The young boy was looking down with a depressed look at the fact he couldn't remember most of who he was.

"Okay. Azeal, not a common name. In fact I never heard that before. Now can you remember anyone? Family?" He was saying things in a way of trying to make the boy feel safe and able to go at his own pace.

Naruto suddenly butted in " Hey you know what helps me remember? Try feeling all calm and stuff while breathing and letting your chakra flow."

The boy just looked at his hands before mumbling to himself "Hmm. Chakra. Feels different to others, but which energy is it? The life energy? And it can flow?"

The boy suddenly raised his arms straight out to his sides and sat upright, before a strange energy seemed to roll off of him. Slowly the energy receded, before another strange energy took its place. This one too receded before blue chakra began to flow gently around him but not going more than an inch.

The chakra slowly receded as well before the boy let out a sigh.

"Thanks. I dunno who I am but I remember bits of it. I remember a giant forest, lots of screaming and dark shapes. I remember most things I was taught. That's about it though." Kakashi nodded

"That's typical of amnesia victims, you remember things you have learned but nothing personal to yourself."

Sasuke was the next to speak up.

"What was that you did to save Naruto, it seemed weird." The boy smiled at this, happy to show off, as most boys are. With a smirk he picked up a pebble from beside him and held it on his outstretched palm. "Jierda!"(break, hit) and the stone suddenly shattered into hundreds of tiny, jagged pieces on his palm.

Kakashi gasped at this. If this strange boy could shatter rocks with just one word then the possibilities could be endless.

Of course ninja chuunin or above or taijutsu gennin worth their salt could crush a rock that size with one hand. But an 8 year old?

These three kids that all seemed like good people, had their morals in the right place and had this much potential was like the gods picking out three kids and setting their fate for them right there.

He decided there and then that this was the team he wanted when they graduated.

It would mean leaving ANBU, but hey, a change of scenery might be good. These three together could do great things. He even made up his mind on asking if he could get a head start on training the three.

Then he regained focus on the task at hand. He came out of his thoughts in time to hear Naruto's question to the boy.

"Why are you glowing? And why are your ears all pointy?" Naruto's voice couldn't hide the curiosity.

" For me to say first you gotta say 'my oath' in my language. Say iet ren (My oath) when I finish 'kay?" The boy seemed cheerful again. He then spoke for around thirty seconds in a strange language that none of them understood.

They then said as they were told. As they said it Kakashi felt a strange tingle go through his body.

"What happened?"

"It's a special language I know. You can never ever lie in it so when you said what you said it made sure you promise not to tell people." They both nodded.

" My headache has gone I think I remember some things. My ears are pointy because I'm an elf? Is that the word? Yeah I'm an elf. I don't know why I glow, maybe so I can see at night? Also I'm from across the sea. I remember a boat and hanging in a forest with a lot of wolves and other elves. That's all I know but now you do too."

The child tried to smile but failed, obviously shaken up about not knowing who he was.

Later on after explaining as much as was allowed Azeal, Naruto and Sasuke were in their now shared room after everyone agreeing that the elf (his ears hidden in his hair) should rest and those two would stay with him. For now he just wore one of Sasuke's spare white T-shirts along with the shorts he had earlier and some plain brown sandals.

The three kids were chatting about random things when Azeal suddenly perked up.

"Hey" he leaned forward as if setting up for a good story. Sasuke let out an inquisitive "hmm?"

'_I'm telepathic' _Naruto and Sasuke were about to yell a predictable no way when they noticed he hadn't moved his mouth.

'How did he do that?' was the thought that hopped into the human's minds along with

' _Anyone can do it, I'll teach you some time.'_

Now most would probably wonder why he was telling his new friends that he didn't know well this fact. He was a kid, and like most kids, wanted to show off to his new friends. That and he had seen enough of their memories to know they were good people.

That set off the abilities train of conversation and started them chatting about what they could do. As kids were prone to do they exaggerated a lot of their abilities before the chat lead on to action they had seen, and thus to movies and their heroes and due to Azeal not knowing any of them he learned a lot about Konoha when they told him all about it; he was extremely confused by what movies meant and played along and hoped to ask a grown-up the next day.

Azeal woke up in a cold sweat, the tortures of the night had started to haunt him. He felt he was supposed to do something, but couldn't remember what.

After washing himself and getting dressed he puzzled over what to do. While the other two were asleep he gazed out the window looking for anything that caught his eye. The forest was calling to him, he could see the forest in the distance and felt he had to go there.

He slid the window open and braced himself as the rush of cool air hit him. It was late spring but the sea-side night was still chilly.

Elsewhere

Kakashi and a bunch of the other ninjas were out on the deck having some drinks, snacks and generally a night of companionship.

He was the only one facing the direction of the hotel, and he saw a window open on the third floor. Their floor.

"Sorry guys I'll be back in a bit just gotta take care of something."

He started slowly jogging over to the area below the window, but sped up when he saw a figure crouched on the edge. The figure dropped off the edge and fell through the air. He wouldn't make it.

Azeal

He relished in the feeling of the air engulfing him. It had to end.

He thudded into the ground and grunted slightly, feeling the strain on his legs. He heard someone running towards him, took a glance at the pool next to him, grabbed a cleaning pool and spun towards the footsteps holding the long hooked stick in a basic staff position.

"Azeal! What the heck do you think you're doing!" Kakashi looked a little angry, but mostly relieved.

"I'm going for a walk in the forest. That okay?" Azeal didn't sound cocky, but a bit over confident. He thought he would be perfectly safe. Kakashi knew that across the sea that this might be the case and judging by what the boy could do he could manage a couple of bandits and maybe a cocky overestimating gennin if he was lucky, but better safe than sorry

"But… Whatever I'm coming with you to make sure you stay safe.

Back up in the room Sasuke lay awake thinking about the last few days.

He had two new friends, a new jutsu, and one of the said friends was some kind of elf.

At that thought he pulled out a book he had with him. It was a sort of factual story book, with multiple linked stories from the points of great ninja, or ninja making great sacrifices, starting before the villages and ending with the second hokage's story. It jumped points of view when the ninja currently focused on died or shortly after all their adventures. It detailed a lot of the adventures without changes because the book was actually passed on but it wasn't yet full. It was given to his father as a child but he never wrote in it and Itachi wasn't interested so it was given to him. It assured him that at least his brother thought he could be a great ninja.

He flicked to a certain part he had read early in the book, about an Uchiha from before the villages formed he met someone with pointed ears that was a great warrior. They travelled together until they had to part ways. When it was time to pass the book on he travelled searching for the youngster with pointed ears but couldn't find them, and after he passed the book on to another person they met again on a battlefield as he died he noticed that the pointy-eared person hadn't aged, that was written by someone who met the elf another ten years on to see them still looking young.

He spent a good few hours reading up on every detail about the elf, including his origins and abilities. He was completely shocked.


	2. Take over

Hey. Sorry to say I can't update too often because I have been moving school, have a lot of homework, exams and all the other general banes of a teenager and among all that I still gotta have a social life so yeah. Doesn't help that I have exams and I am comparable to Shikamaru though,

/

RANT: -_- My Frigging laptop decided to go and screw itself so hard it needed formatting.-_-. I don't know how but this survived along with a couple of other things thank the log. Yeah that's it, they probably did a substitution with a log on my laptop when I was formatting it then substituted back with empty space once I had finished formatting. HEIL THE LOG! But I was seriously tempted to punch through my laptop and all that stopped me was the fact that I wouldn't be able to afford another one unless I kept all the birthday money and the money my paper round is racking up for a new guitar. RANT OVER

Also need to ask for suggestions for the title for now because the title box doesn't let me fit in the spaces I need to meaning it won't come up in the common word searches. I am just hoping that's why I only got a small amount of views when my other fics got a lot more. I'm probably going to change the title as I upload this chapter actually.

This fic will have elements of a lot of different things in it so it's a bit of a multi crossover.

I'm thinking of doing most jutsu in English just because I might not remember what jutsus I gave the characters or the Japanese-to-English name conversions but I will try to persevere.

Hope you like the way my OC was brought about the Naruto world. No magical appearing, no new Konoha person out of the blue, just the fact that Naruto managed to get on a trip and then see the guy on the beach. Also the fact that he is from Inheritance cycle, think about it. No continents outside of the main setting are ever detailed in either story (correct me if I'm wrong I haven't got the chance to read the new Inheritance). And I'm rambling again. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, things from other series I may put in, a car or the version of the Elemental Nations my Fic is based in.

Credit to Moons-Blood for the map here minus the spaces: http:/ moons-blood. / art/PoF -Naruto-World-Map-103608820

"Speech"

'thought'

'Telepathic speech'

"Demon/ demonically enhanced/ extremely angry speech"

'Demon thought'

Breakfast was an extremely lively time for all the children, chatting, eating and enjoying the fact that they were living with their friends for a time.

Kakashi and a couple of the other guards that didn't hate Naruto felt tense, as if something bad was going to happen that day, however the others waved them off saying only good things would happen. Funnily enough only the ones that hated Naruto thought it would be a good day.

As all the children enjoyed themselves a new teacher in his first year, Mizuki, smirked to himself.

'Laugh all you want demon, but today is the last day you haunt this earth'

Of course Mizuki knew a few of the idiots with them wanted to protect the boy, which is why he had a special plan. He was going to spend a few years constantly making the Kyuubi brat fail and then after he failed the final test trick him to get some sort of treasure to get accepted by his master, but this opportunity; a Hyuuga and an Uchiha, the famed trio of a Nara, a Yamanaka, a Akamichi, not to mention the animal clans of the Inuzuka and Aburame would be a brilliant gift, along with a half dead Kyuubi brat for his master. This would ensure him power, wealth among other things. The young man got lost in his daydream of being trained to perfection by a certain saanin. Massive amounts of gold. Women hanging off of him.

He was broken from his fantasies by Ino tugging on his shirt.

"Mizuki-sensei. Please can we go to the beach now?" He couldn't be bothered with the moaning that would ensue if he said no. That and as bad as he was a pouting little girl was hard to say no to.

"Yeah sure, whatever."

So half an hour later all the kids were on the beach playing, Azeal also now having trunks thanks to Sasuke's massive amount of pocket money.

As they played chase a lot of the kids were a little jealous. Azeal being the fastest due to what he was, Naruto second due to running for his life so often (not that anyone knew this), and Sasuke close behind him due to being from a major clan meaning he had been trained a lot.

The rest of the morning was pretty uneventful, until lunch, at which a few boys on holiday with their families made fun of how much Choji ate, resulting in a few black eyes and the ninja having to apologize to angry parents.

After that the children played some more on the beach and some time in the pool. Dinner was also rather uneventful as well as the rest of the day.

The next day was also the same with the kids playing games while the adults occasionally joined in or sat drinking away the sorrows of their ninja lives.

After everyone was asleep was when the fun began.

Azeal, Naruto and Sasuke had spent meals conversing in their minds and had this all planned out.

"Ready."

"I am ready."

"Ready!"

"Quiet idiot!" These hush sounds were followed by a soft thump and a groan of pain.

A window slid open on one of the higher floors of the hotel. There was a shift in the shadows before a bag dropped to the floor, followed by a figure dropping the whole way and the other two slowly climbing down. After about five minutes the two reached ground level.

"Lets go"

With that the three shot off into the bushes and travelled through the woods for a few miles.

At the front of the Hotel

A radio buzzed

"They all in there?"

"Yes sir!"

At the same time Kakashi went to meet an old friend in the area, trusting the chunin to look after the kids until the next day. He probably would have seen all the men at the front of the hotel, but sticking to ninja ways, he exited through a rear window.

In a clearing

The three kids came to a stop.

"Hey Azeal, you know how to use chakra?"

The elf had a look of thought on his face for a few seconds.

" I can sense it in nature, and I can feel it moving strangely through my body. My people always just thought it was the flow of life.

Meanwhile Naruto set down the bag, took out a scroll and started reading it.

Azeal and Sasuke both looked over to hear a groan.

"I can't even feel 'warm' chakra or whatever. Aha! We'll each have a scroll since Sasuke found wind hard and I find fire hard!" and with that idea in mind the young blonde threw the fire scroll to Sasuke. He then turned to Azeal and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Here. I haven't had a look at this scroll but it's only fair that all of us have one. They should have instructions for any handsigns you need." Azeal just smiled. "Thank you Naruto, I promise I will learn something from his at least tonight."

With that the three of them went to different parts of the clearing they found to study their individual jutsus.

Naruto unrolled his scroll to the next technique on the list after gale palm.

'Hmm. Lets see. Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough).'

Reading the handsigns and going through them over and over until he could execute them slowly without a mistake he started to try and do the same thing while moulding chakra so he could do both at the same time. He went over and over until he could do the five handsigns within ten seconds and not make a mistake when channelling chakra. When he was confident enough he decided to try the jutsu out. Going through the handsigns he yelled "Futon: Diatoppa!" before exhaling as hard as he could. The air gushed out of his mouth and expanded to cover the area infront of him while picking up speed. He actually got a good first try, enough to make small trees bend. He looked at the jutsu description. _High level ninja will be able to rip up large trees with this jutsu._ A massive groan could be heard by the other two kids.

'I'll master this jutsu in no time!' "Futon: Diatoppa!" with that the young blonde got to work on perfecting the jutsu.

Sasuke focused on the two fire jutsu he could already do, knowing that he hadn't gotten either up to their full scale yet.

Other at the other side of the clearing Azeal unravelled the scroll given to him. It looked a little old and was in old fashioned fancy hand writing.

_Experimental jutsu:_

_I have been working on accessing the hidden elements of jutsu._

_There are the known primary elements, the combined secondary and tertiary elements and for those who had enough time probably more by combining those third elements into new fourth elements._

_What most ninja don't know is that there are hidden elements. There are many names along with questions for these jutsu. One name for them was the Will elements, another would be Soul elements. They didn't seem to relate to the individuals at first glance, but on inspection the elemental alignment would be true to who the individual is on a base level._

_These elements are hard to access for anyone who had used the elements before, but equally someone who hadn't wouldn't be ready for such jutsu, as such makes them harder to use overall. I have studied a few of these elements and found a few jutsu for them that would be considered low rank._

_Darkness: This element may seem like something of evil nature, but that is far from the truth. The truth behind it is the idea fight fire with fire. There was apparently a truly evil element at one point in time though its name has been lost. Only true darkness, the brightest light or the strongest spirits can hold back this element and that is why darkness is used. The reason it is seen as evil is because some users of this element thought it made them invulnerable to true evil and started to use true evil until they were corrupted._

_This element can do many things that most of the other nature elements can do at the same time as its own unique things. A couple of nin in Konoha's history have worked out some jutsu with this element and they are detailed at the bottom of the page._

The kid focused on what he thought an image of darkness would be, and strangely enough, the image of his chakra in his mind turned darker, as if someone had tossed dark ink in the chakra. 'Hehe. This could be soooo cool.'

_Golden energy: Though that isn't its name I cannot think of what to call it. Light seems to fit but it seems unusual in its own way. It can behave as other Nature elements, but it can also be used for spectacular jutsus from those with pure focus and will, as long as not used for revenge. I have also amassed a small selection of these jutsus as well. Being able to personally use a small amount of light chakra I can feel some of the possibilities in all areas of ninja, but I cant use enough to see any of these through. This is also strengthened in people with strong courage and morals, and the power to never give up in what they believe is good._

Azeal tried to do the same thing as he did with darkness, but couldn't feel a things. However, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a slight golden glow. As he stopped thinking off light, it faded, then, curiosity peaked he pictured the light again. To his shock, he could see Naruto gained a faint golden glow when he thought about light as an element.

He lowered his head again and began to read more.

_Reiki -Spirit-soul techniques._

_This element is also often considered strange, being one of the hidden elements makes it stand out from the elements. This energy is often a dark blue. This element can replicate many attacks, but a lot don't affect the physical body. A lot of this elements techniques do damage to the soul. For example forming some sort of stabbing technique and hitting someone wouldn't do much damage physically. It would however do damage to the soul, which can be more lethal in its own way. This element is mainly used for agents of death for doing pure damage to the spirit since they often cannot physically be harmed._

_All of these elements have a higher focus of spiritual energy compared to physical, but this is more designed against the agents of death, though all the others can be trained to have the same effect. I also have a few jutsu for this element._

Azeal smiled at this and did what he suspected. He pictured using spiritual energy and wasn't too surprised when he noticed a dark blue glow from the Uchiha's direction.

' I guess this scroll is for all of us. Well I guess I can get a head start.' Thought the elf.

With a smirk he skimmed through the scroll, trying to find the darkness jutsu.

'Lets see. Time energy, spatial energy, yokai energy, yada yada aha! Darkness jutsu and skills'

_Meiton: Rising Shadow Spikes (Darkness style: rising Shadow Spikes)_

_A technique that varies from the lowest level to the highest level._

_The user creates a mass of packed spikes that was once described as similar to porcupine quills raising out the ground, though the user controls them to be thicker or thinner as well as how many spikes, growth shape and many other things._

_The user must focus on turning their chakra into the dark element, and one way to do this is by thinking of a ink being dropped into their chakra before their chakra blasting around them._

_The spikes are slow at growth until mastered. A beginner of this jutsu will only be able to make it grow around a foot a second and as such any trained powerful warrior wouldn't be caught off guard. The technique can come out of the ground or any strong shadows, though masters of darkness jutsu can make them come from anywhere._

Azeal then read on how to perform the jutsu, and tried to practice. At first he could only make one spike drive slowly through a tree, but a few hours later he could make a large amount of spikes emerge and drive through the thickest of trees, though the spikes were still extremely slow.

Over this time Naruto got his jutsu to the point where he could uproot a tree or two in one blast and practiced the gale palm until he could rip branches off of trees the instant the jutsu hit with no resistance.

Sasuke managed to get the phoenix sage flower to the point where they were thick balls of fire that instead of splashing against things would explode slightly, though still only enough to kick up some mud.

By some unspoken signal the three kids came back together to show their respective jutsus, after a snack of course.

"Man this cake is awesome! How did you get it Azeal?" The blonde chattered while being careful not letting his cake escape his mouth.

"S' easy. I just kept checking the chefs minds for when they needed a toilet break, and nabbed them." The kids chattered with grins on their faces. Sasuke had slight burn and ash marks around his mouth, Naruto had extremely dry lips which were slowly fixing, and Azeal looked rather pale, but that was quickly changing as well.

After a few more cakes and stories the kids fell asleep, forgetting about showing what they could do due to the chakra usage.

On the signal a large amount of men took over the hotel. That should have been impossible, if not for the fact that a lot of them were missing nin, and one Kakashi Hatake was on a small night out to a friend in the area that he had helped on a few missions.

It was over in minutes, all the Konoha ninjas tied as they woke from their slumber and gathered with the kids in the food hall. A couple of hours later three young boys strolled onto the beach near the hotel. They then strolled towards the front entrance of the hotel, before Azeal stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke had an anxious look on his face as he asked this. He had heard of enough situations like this from his brother.

Azeal focused and spread out his mind.

"Theres a lot of bad people in there. I can feel they aren't nice. They…" He cut off and turned behind him, only to see a decently muscled man in a tank top with a slashed iwa headband on his right arm. He had short brown hair and no visible weapons as well as the stance of a well seasoned taijutsu fighter. Not that the kids recognised that last fact, of course.

" We might not be nice, but we do like a game. How 'bout it kids. I can feel you can use chakra at least and I got another hour before I gotta report. Entertain me."

Naruto had learned young it was fight or die, and being the hot-head he is, dived straight for the man with a sloppy punch, only for the man to grab him by the hand before throwing him straight into a tree a few metres to his right. Hard, hard enough to dent the bark.

This jolted Azeal and Sasuke into action. Sasuke yelled and leapt at the nin for his own punch. Said nin blocked lazily, and ignored the leaping punch coming at him from Azeal. He would smash them both together at the last moment for fun, however the punch came faster than expected. Much faster, and harder. Just as hard as he could hit, and it felt like it was pulled.

The nin flew through the air after the fist hit his face before skidding about a foot on the ground. He grunted with a look of anger as he stood.

"Bloody brat shouldn't be able to hit like that. What the hell. I'll kill you!" He screamed, but before he could make good on his word he was hit from behind.

"Gale Palm! No one threatens my friends!"

A massive violent wind palm hit straight into the mans back, courtesy of a now red eyed Naruto. The man was launched towards Sasuke who in retaliation to the speeding man lashed out with a snap-kick. There wasn't enough force to send the man flying, and Sasuke slid back a few meters, but the man was in the air face against Sasuke's foot, if only for a second. A red eyed Naruto appeared under the man, turning another gale palm into an uppercut to the man's chest.

Azeal took his chance to use his jutsu.

"Meiton! Rising Shadow Spikes!" A torrent of thick, closely packed smooth black spikes made of darkness, slightly gooey seeming but solid at the same time,with the highest one in the middle forced its way out of the ground. The falling nin, not one to take his death quickly, threw out hidden kunai attached to wires to hold himself just above the treeline. Know he knew not to underestimate the kids he thought it would be easy to kill them, which in a way it would with both Naruto (red eyed) and Azeal having great strength but no training in fighting. Too bad for him none of the kids were in sight.

" Die!"

" Heraaagh!"

"Thrysta!"

All three cries were heard from above as Naruto introduced a third gale palm, this time to the middle of his back in the form of a punch and then letting it explode, Sasuke doing a falling knee drop to the mans lower back, and Azeal a midair pummelling punch leading to his hand opening to focus the magical spell in a similar way to how Naruto used the gale palm.

Not made for such a rapid increase in force, the wire snapped, the three kids falling away from the man. The missing nin was pummelled towards the torrent of waiting spikes, blood spurting from his impaled form. On their own will more spikes came up around and over the man, dragging him down into the darkness below and the only trace of the fight being four scattered kunai, some wire and a lot of blood.

The three kids let out a breath. The impact of taking their first life probably would have frozen them, but thanks to the spikes taking the body, meaning they couldn't see the body, the thought would probably hit sometime later.

A bunch of figures in the trees couldn't help but become enraged.

"Damn. Choku's dead! We weren't in time. No, no no." One man, the now named dead Choku's brother. He gave a signal and all the missing nin took up positions around the kids, but still in the shadows. All the missing nin jumped towards the kids with weapons drawn.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the realisation that he wouldn't see his family again, Naruto that he wouldn't reach the hokage. It was obvious Azeal was strong, and whatever was in his own system now made him strong could at least help.

Azeal twisted, currently being at the front of the kids, and stepped between them.

"Skölir! (shield)" and with that a blue, transparent, ghostly dome formed around the three kids, the two from Konoha being thoroughly shocked. The missing nin and bandit's weapons collided with the dome. Said dome exploded outward in a blast of air, sending the people currently hitting into it flying into trees, bark and mud. All of them got up with looks of annoyance on their faces, before slowly advancing at different rates, to make sure they all wouldn't be hit. The kids noticed this and had fear etched on their faces again.

"We're goin' down fighting, right guys?" Naruto said. The other two nodded, before getting ready. Naruto had a large gale palm on his right fist which was still clawed, along with the rest of his strange features that had appeared with the red eyes.

Sasuke had a kunai in his right hand, from where was unknown.

Azeal crouched low with his hands out to the sides in a strange fighting style and started muttering a spell, but stopped when thousands of chirps and a crackling sound filled the area. A black, silver and blue shape streaked from each bandit to the other, then the missing nin with explosions of blood from each ones neck following it. All within a few seconds. After the blur stopped it was shown to be the twenty year old Kakashi Hatake, holding his hand out which was coated in blue lightning which was fading.

" I saw what you three did from down the road, sorry I took so long." He said with a slight joke to his voice, trying to ease the mood.

The three kids looked back down the straight road, and seeing the settling dust trail from Kakashi's speed, nodded their heads and slowed their breathing. Azeal was unnoticed as he got up from his position, sighing at the relief of what he thought he would have to do.

Kakashi looked thankful too, guarding children and children dying didn't mix well into one job.

He ushered the three towards a hollowed out tree and sat them in it under the roots, a size that most adults couldn't fit.

"I want you three to stay here, but if someone comes along don't be afraid to run.

Given that you took out that guy I'd say if you all worked together another, pushing it maybe two" 'Or five if Azeal used his magic, even ten if Naruto pulls on some fox chakra; but they don't know that' " But that doesn't mean you should. If you end up fighting, work together and give it everything you have. Stay safe." With that he sped off towards the hotel to try and take it back.

The three sat there silent, settling for conversing via Azeal linking up their minds, trying to comfort each other with the horror that was slowly sinking in.

Kakashi sped towards the hotel, damning himself in his head for taking even that short side trip and hoping the kids were okay.

He was cleanly disposing of any patrols he ran across, usualy dodging and weaving between them while leaving a hidden explosive tag in the middle of each group.

There were too many patrols in an organised fashion for this to be normal bandits.

There was something more here.

As he approached the hospital he decided to take a page out of one of his friend's books. He leapt into the air.

Inside the reception

"Hey Toko, shouldn't the patrols be back now?"

The man Toko turned to look at his partner, only to hear "Dynamic Entry!" and a foot hit into his partners face so hard it caved in, followed by a ball of lightning and a hand plunge into his heart.

His last sight was a scarecrow-like man, extremely tall, in a dark blue ninja turtle-neck shirt and baggy black trousers. His Konoha headband covered one eye.

"Kakashi *cough cough* Hatake." Then Toko's eyes rolled into the back of his head, he died.

Kakashi had to admit, it was a satisfying form of entry. He then started to speed around the hotel, trying to find where the leader was, and where everyone was being kept. He quickly dealt with any enemy he found either with his standard ANBU edition katana or any of the number of assassination jutsu he knew. He was slaughtering thugs and low level missing nin left right and centre with ease. He eventually reached the main hall with little actual resistance, and could hear murmuring inside.

He tensed up and mentally counted to five. It was taking a lot out of him tonight, and his 'side trip' had been extremely tiring, though worth what he gained. He spun around and with a yell smashed through the door, but a flurry of armour and clangs later, he was fighting blade-to-blade against what was a group of pretty good samurai that seemed to have just an air about them that screamed evil. He was fighting four of them and there was another eight hanging back as back up. The four were doing a good job of keeping him from using any jutsu as he barely had time to keep himself in one piece.

Amidst the clanging of blades Kakashi saw his chance. One of the bladesmen stumbled back on a dropped plate, and Kakashi leapt forward, decapitating the man as he flew past. The other men had tried to stop him, and one had given him a deep cut on his shoulder. In a quick, fluid motion he swung around and cut deep into the chest of the one that had wounded him on the right with a horizontal slash. The man dropped his blade and stumbled back, gargling and clutching at his chest.

Realising he had left his back exposed, he back flipped onto the ceiling while doing a short set of hand seals.

"Chidori!" He leapt from his point on the high ceiling straight down at one of the samurai, who responded by leaping upwards to meet him with a flaming blade.

The two techniques met with a whoosh, but the samurai's technique was sadly outmatched.

The lightning based attack cut through the man's blade and continued on, biting deep into his shoulder to the point where even the blade wielding veteran let out a cry of pain. At this moment the door swung open and three youngsters ran in screaming.

" Is it finished yet? Kakashi!"

Now this just made the game a lot harder for the Copy-nin.

'Damn it I told them to stay hidden.'

The remaining samurai took a long, hard gaze at the three children before all turning to the apparent leader. He stood extremely tall and thin, with his silver heavy armour covering every patch of skin possible. He glared at Kakashi in a way that made him shiver, before speaking in a seemingly calm, but ghostly and raspy voice.

"**Damn you Kakashi. Death wants you, and he wants you soon."**

At this Kakashi got back into a fighting stance, exhaustion clearly visible on his face. Luckily all the samurai chose this moment to go up in flames, and once the flames died there was no sign of them ever being there.

At this Kakashi groaned, before his eyes rolled back into his head and he dropped to the floor, completely spent.

So did just about every kid in the room, captive or otherwise, it was too much stress.

All the Chuunin finally got free and a few went to get mattresses, eventually getting one for everyone, including the staff and other guests. Best let everyone sleep in the main room for the night to feel safe.

As everyone slept, one sound was heard by all. The sounds of various children whimpering at what they had seen, or in one trio's case, done.


	3. The dark side of Shinobi life

**I had actually completely done this chapter ages ago and hadn't uploaded it because I forgot about it. And thank Kami too, it was terrible. Finally I have sorted out most of what interrupted all but a small amount of my writing for the past year, and hopefully I can actually commit to fanfiction now. Fingers crossed. Also in the year my writing has gotten a lot better, although I doubt I will redo the first two chapters for a while because they serve their purpose.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Inheritance Cycle. The feels at the end of the last book, anyone else get them?**

Morning came all too quickly, the sun soon drying the blood outside the front of the hotel from all of the thugs. The building appeared fine structurally, but the blood would turn away anyone that was up at the time.

All was quiet in the main hall of the hotel. Normally everyone would have returned to their rooms and the staff would have cleaned up at the end of the day. The events of the night before however had left anyone too exhausted to do anything other than sleep, mainly to recover from the constant adrenaline rush that had surged through them.

The young Jinchuuriki known as Naruto let out a cough as he stirred; dust then had been kicked up by his movements getting sucked into his lungs. As to be expected by a shinobi battle, the room had dust everywhere, cracks in the floor and the occasional blood splatter. He turned away from the dried life liquid as it brought back memories of killing the ninja that had threatened him and his friends.

How would everyone else from the academy see him? He was already looked upon with distaste by many because of their parent's influence, but now that he was a murderer? His young mind could only conclude that he could not stay.

With this thought on his mind he rose to his feet as quietly as he could and exited the room as almost soundlessly. He counted himself lucky that Kakashi had blown the creaky doors off of their hinges with his speed.

As he walked down the corridor he barely held his puke in for fear of the sound it would make, each body and splatter of blood bringing back memories of his first kill. Thankfully he already had his bag -containing his meagre belongings and the few scrolls he had stolen- from his trip out the night before. He eventually made his way to the shattered entrance of the hotel, and started his long walk down the dirt path. Though he did not know his destination, he did know that it had to be as far from the Fire country as possible.

**In Konoha**

Sarutobi Hiruzen lowered himself into his seat, sipping on his morning tea and laying his pipe down on the desk, already full and ready to light when he finished his tea. As he slowly sipped the hot beverage he looked over today's agenda. The first couple of hours he would be going over small things such as the registers for the recent school trip and who would teach the students that didn't go. For most classes this would be an easy task, but this trip brought up the issue of which substitute teacher was available and wasn't too prejudiced against Naruto.

Later in the day he would then work on his bi annual inspection of the village defences. The strategic general of the village Shikaku was required to inspect them monthly and report the Hokage, but he made sure to at least check it out a couple of times a year to get his own view on things.

After a few minutes reviewing other tasks he would cover that day he put down his empty mug and lifted his pipe to his lips and lit it with a small spark of fire chakra. He took a small puff as he reviewed the list of students gone, all seemingly in order, until an unexpected name came up and made him bite down on his pipe hard enough to splinter it. A lump of burning tobacco landed on his lap as he read it again in case it was a trick of the light.

It wasn't.

Uzumaki Naruto was outside the village.

As he got up to have words with certain people a carrier bird landed on the windowsill, looking like the one he had sent with Kakashi in case he needed to send a message. A scowl marred his aging face.

'Why can't things be simple, just for one day?'

**With Naruto**

He had been walking for at least two hours now and was quite thirsty. He had been feeling it for a while and was regretting not gathering more supplies. All he had with him to keep him going was a few cinnamon buns and pastries he had hidden in his bag for if he got hungry the night before. He was thankful when eventually he heard the sound of water, and through a small gap in the trees he saw a large clear lake. He made his way over to it and cupped his hand, scooping a small mouthful and testing it. Finding it to taste fine he began to drink. Then he checked his bag, and was glad he at least left his bottle he used on the trip to the hotel in there, and filled it with as much as it would fit. Once he had filled his bottle and drank a satisfactory amount he made his way back to the dirt path, but stopped when something caught his eye. Three figures were coming down the path from the direction of the hotel, and very fast by the looks of it.

Naruto prepared to fight but relaxed when he saw who it was. Speeding towards him was Azeal, Kurenai and Kakashi with Sasuke on his back. After a minute of waiting they came to a stop in front of him, Sasuke immediately hopping off of Kakashi's back.

"Naruto, you gave us quite the scare running off like that." Kakashi's odd lazy way of speaking made it sound as if he was casually talking about the weather.

"Running away like that was a stupid thing to do! You could've been attacked by bandits, or worse, missing nin. If we hadn't found you, you could've starved!" Kurenai's motherly but icy tone was like a bucket of cold water. Naruto looked downcast at the telling off he was receiving.

"Mah, Kurenai" Kakashi droned waving his hand in an odd fashion "He must've been running away for a reason. No need the yell when you don't know his reasons." Naruto sighed as he thought the grown ups were letting him off the hook, before Kakashi spoke up again.

"Well Naruto, what are your reasons?" Naruto looked up, having thought he was let off. He soon turned his eyes to the floor again after remembering his reasons for running. A quiet mumble was heard from under the blond locks of hair, followed by a few sobs. The two adults shared concerned looks, as did the younger two.

Naruto quickly realised he was too quiet and took a few seconds to try and calm down before repeating himself. "I can't go back. No one would accept a murdering monster like me, and most of the class already thought I was annoying. They will all hate me!" With the loud admission of his feelings it was like a dam burst within Naruto. The young boy stood there shaking and sobbing with his fists clenched, tears forming wet pathways down his face.

He decided he would have to run, run far and fast. An instant before he followed through with that decision he was halted by a warm embrace, the kind of which he rarely felt. Like an older female figure caring for a young one.

'_Like a mom'_

With that realisation he threw his arms around the figure, which was obviously Kurenai, and began to bawl even harder. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Kurenai crouched and trying to comfort the child while the others stood around feeling slightly awkward. A depressing aura had settled around Sasuke as Naruto's words reminded him of what they had done, but he seemed to handle it a little better than Naruto. Kakashi laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to try and comfort him but only helped a little.

This was because Kakashi was a little too distracted by the way Azeal was handling it. Most children wouldn't take it so well, and although Kakashi knew he was an elf, he acted human enough so shouldn't he be reacting the same?

'Who are you really, Azeal?'

The elf stood seemingly aloof to the whole situation, but inside his thoughts were racing. He kept getting the distinct feeling something was wrong, but trying to find the answer only led him to the gap in his memories. While he had slept the strange sleep that elves went through he kept getting glimpses of something. He was here for some reason instead of home in Alagaesia… wait that was his home country? He was now completely ignorant of the situation around him as he tried to gather any scraps of information he could find within his mind.

When Naruto eventually calmed down a little Kurenai leaned back to look him in the face. She spoke in a soft and comforting tone few would expect from her. "Naruto, don't you ever call yourself a monster. As horrible as it is, that man probably deserved it, and unfortunately killing people like that falls to us shinobi because many others don't have the strength to do it. Sometimes it might not even be someone that deserves it and they have to die for the mission."

"Its disgusting work we do, but we do it so that innocent people who might not be strong enough don't have to. We do also get to protect people that are important such as royalty a bit like heroes. This is all because Shinobi are strong, so we protect the weak and do what they could not, no matter how disturbing the task! That is what a shinobi is."

Naruto's sobbing had stopped partway through, and the sadness left his eyes. In place of the sadness was a glimmer of the determination he would be known for later in life- an inkling of the shinobi he would become- the guts to never give up.

"Not when I'm Hokage! When I lead the village every shinobi will be a hero, but no one will have to do mean things. Until the ninja of Konoha are nothing but heroes I will never give up, I swear!"


End file.
